pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG077: A Fan with a Plan
is the 37th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Challenge. Synopsis Arriving in Rubello Town, May finds Drew, who is going to participate in the Contest. She also meets Savannah, a wife, who is going to participate in the Contest. However, Savannah becomes nervous and asks for May's help, who is decides to use Bulbasaur, even if she didn't train it much. Since she can't compete without a ribbon, Jessie plans on stealing some. Episode Plot The heroes stop in Rubello Town, where Ash would check the Pokémon Center. Max spots a poster, advertising the Pokémon Contest in Town. May is sure to sign up for the Contest, but Brock sees a mark, R1. When they arrive to the Pokémon Center, they ask Nurse Joy what R1 means. Joy says that one must have 1 ribbon already to enter. Luckily for May, she has two already. Joy says those are the Grand Festival rules, so May asks what the Grand Festival is. Drew arrives and is not surprised she does not know about that. Drew is entering the Contest as well, claiming it would be a practice, unlike a "Coordinator, who stumbles upon Contest after another". May shows her two ribbons, but Drew states he only tells what he sees, which infuriates May. Suddenly, some women arrive to Drew, who are his fans. One of them asks for an autograph, so Drew replies he "does not do autographs", amazing the fans. A woman asks May is she is Norman's daughter, which she confirms, so the fans come to her. Max states he and May are Norman's children, making the fans wonder if Max would follow in his father's footsteps. The woman asks May is she's going to enter the Contest as well, which she also confirms. The other women cheer for Savannah, the woman who asked May the questions, since she will be entering the Contest as well. They mention MFP, Mothers for Pokémon, for they are a group of wives and mothers, who love Pokémon. They think of Savannah as their idol, who won one ribbon, even if Savannah claims it was just pure luck. They all agree to get May and Max in a party. One of the women asks Ash if she saw him before and check her list, but finds no info about him. Team Rocket appears in the Town as well, so Jessie wants to enter the Contest. When explained to her what R1 means, she gets frustrated. The receptionist tells her she can't enter when she does not have any ribbons, depressing her. The women give compliments to May, having earned two ribbons. The women think May's a prodigy, making Ash frustrated, since he is working hard on earning Gym Badges. Max claims Ash is jealous, but he denies that. One of the women asks her what Pokémon should she use, but May does not know yet. May asks Savannah which Pokémon she will use, so the women agree if she shows her own, May might have her choosing easier. At the Pokémon Center, the women leave, reminding the Coordinator of the list of chores, since all MFP members are mothers. Brock knows that housework is a hard job, while Ash compliments him for being successful in those kind of jobs. Savannah claims Brock will be in high demand, making Brock think the girls would come to him. Anyway, the woman shows Flareon and Lairon, the Pokémon she'll use in the Contest. Savannah decides to use both Pokémon,for rules are that the Pokémon used must be different in primary and secondary battles. May is worried, seeing Pokémon Contests are quite complicated than she originally thought. The heroes are wandering the town, while Brock shows Savannah some good tomatoes. May is still unsure what Pokémon should she use, but Max reminds her she can still think of which ones to use before registering for the Contest. Brock is about to take a turnip, but a girl takes the vegetable. It is Savannah's daughter, Sandra, who helps her do grocery shopping. Savannah introduces Sandra to the heroes. Savannah tells May and Max are Norman's children, but Sandra claims Savannah can get carried away, especially in the MFP. The heroes smile, though May points out Savannah did a lot to warn May about the Contest. Ash gives his Pikachu to Sandra for holding, while Sandra decides she'll become a trainer. She remembers her mom used to travel once, but Savannah laughs, since that was a long time ago. Per Sandra's advice, Savannah invites the heroes for dinner, to which they agree to. May trains her Pokémon: Torchic uses Ember and Tackle, Beautifly Silver Wind and String Shot, Skitty Blizzard and Double Slap and Bulbasaur and Vine Whip. Seeing all of them have failed, May is worried. However, May remembers the women supporting her and gains confidence to win. Suddenly, May hears Drew training his Masquerain, who uses Quick Attack, followed with Bubble. Drew invites May to come closer, claiming his Masquerain is a solid Pokémon to win the next Contest. They spot one another's new Pokémon, and while May orders Bulbasaur to meet Drew, Bulbasaur ignores her. Drew claims Bulbasaur is undisciplined, but May, in order to prove him wrong, decides to enter the Contest with her Bulbasaur, then leaves off. The next day, Brock, Ash and Max ask May to come to do grocery shopping, but she says she needs to practice with Bulbasaur, who is nervous. The others are terrified because May has recently got Bulbasaur. May states it will be fine spots Savannah, being very nervous she's going to perform. Savannah asks May if she's going to practice with her. Suddenly, Savannah spots Bulbasaur, mentioning that her first Pokémon was a Bulbasaur, but it is at her parents' home. Meanwhile, the rest are shopping while Ash's Pikachu comes to Sandra. Sandra admits her mother is busy with the Contest and decided to help her out with the chores, just like her mom does most of the time. As proposed, May will battle Savannah, as a part of a training. Lairon attacks with Metal Claw, which gets countered by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip. This makes Savannah praise Bulbasaur, letting May see this won't be easy. Flareon attacks with Flamethrower, but the attack is negated by Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf, making Savannah praise Bulbasaur even more. However, Team Rocket steals the ribbons so that Jessie can enter the Contest. Bulbasaur attacks with Razor Leaf, but the attack is deflected by Dustox's Whirlwind. Flareon uses Flamethrower, but unexpected, Jessie's Wobbuffet absorbs the attack. Dustox uses Poison Sting, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt negates it. Brock sends Lombre and Mudkip to use Water Gun, however Wobbuffet absorbs the attacks. Sandra goes after Team Rocket. Dustox uses Psybeam on her, but Bulbasaur pulls her away with Vine Whip, causing Dustox to miss. Flareon uses Flamethrower on the balloon, knocking Team Rocket down. Ash demands the ribbons, but Jessie states she'd give James instead. James and Meowth tell Jessie that nobody is going to believe that those are her ribbons, so Jessie gives them back, while Meowth and James ask their balloon to be doused. Sandra whispers Savannah some advice, before both of them order Lairon to use Water Pulse, which blasts Team Rocket off. Savannah thanks Sandra for assistance, who asks of her mother to win this Contest. Sandra also considers her mother to be the best Pokémon Trainer, to her, which touches Savannah. Sandra also thanks Bulbasaur, whom all consider ready for the Contest. May thanks them and asks if Savannah will be at the Contest. Savannah confirms, knowing it would be a good match against May and Drew. Debuts Character *Savannah *Sandra Pokémon *Masquerain (Drew's) *Lairon Trivia "Pokémon Trainer's Choice:" Which one of these Pokémon evolves into Seviper? ( , Suicune, Sableye) Mistakes *The Pokémon Trainer's Choice segment in the dub asks which Pokémon evolves into Seviper, and gives Arbok as the correct answer. This isn't actually correct though, and the other two Pokémon are not part of an evolution cycle. *Another error exists in the ending credits, where Erica Schroeder is credited in addition to Bella Hudson. This error is repeated in the subsequent episode. Gallery An advertisement for the Pokémon Contest AG077 2.jpg The heroes meet up with Drew AG077 3.jpg A woman shows a picture of Drew and Roselia AG077 4.jpg Another woman shows May has arrived AG077 5.jpg Savannah's ribbon AG077 6.jpg Jessie is devastated she can't enter the Pokémon Contest AG077 7.jpg Brock imagines his household work would attract the ladies AG077 8.jpg Sandra takes the plant before Brock does AG077 9.jpg Sandra meets the heroes AG077 10.jpg May is determined to win the Contest AG077 11.jpg Drew's Masquerain uses Bubble AG077 12.jpg Drew notices May obtained a Bulbasaur AG077 13.jpg Savannah asks for May's help AG077 14.jpg Team Rocket takes the ribbons AG077 15.jpg Jessie's Wobbuffet takes the hit from Flareon's Flamethrower AG077 16.jpg Sandra gets pulled away from Dustox's attack AG077 17.jpg Team Rocket blasts off AG077 18.jpg May and Savannah are ready for the Contest }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Challenge Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon